Researchers cannot provide all of the necessary elements to support clinical and research based information intensive studies in a cost effective and efficient manner, The spectrum of needs, from those of a basic scientist to those of an outcomes-based clinical researcher requires a robust architecture of software, hardware and information technology professionals to develop and maintain these tools. The cost of equipment, the rapid pace of technology development and the specialized expertise (e.g. human computer interaction/ethnography expertise, information scientists, data managers, quality control specialists, honest brokers, HIPAA compliance specialists, bioinformatics analyst, network/storage specialists, etc...) required to properly manage the informatics needs of the UPCI are not possible without high quality and efficient Cancer Informatics Services (CIS). It is therefore critical that this resource be well supported and integrated into UPCI's research mission. The CIS at UPCI is composed of the following tightly integrated services: 1) Clinical Trials Management Application - supporting all of the clinical trials of UPCI 2) Tissue Banking Information System - supporting pathologic annotation and inventory control of the biospecimen (tissue, blood, serum and body fluids) requests of UPCI researchers 3) Registry Research Information Services - supporting all of the clinical and outcomes annotation of patients in clinical trials and who contribute their cancer tissues to the tissue bank 4) Honest Broker Services - an important new component for HIPAA compliant research information services 5) Organ Specific Databases - a data mining tool for organ site specific programs that facilitates HIPAA compliant and de-identified access to patient tumor stage, grade, etc, as well as study' cohort availability 6) Storage, Archival and Network Services - fulfill the needs of the UPCI for a robust network and storage solution for clinical trials, tissue banking, imaging, genomic and proteomic data archiving which is actively maintained and backed up. UPCI will be increasingly reliant on developing robust research information services to more effectively support the translation of innovation from the laboratory to the bedside and to utilize critical clinical and outcomes data in the clinic to guide discovery at the bench. This is the key focus of the Cancer Informatics Services at the UPCI.